1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to antennas for receiving and/or transmitting radio waves, and in particular, to an improved antenna for a portable receiver or transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
For a handheld or portable radio receiver or transceiver, it is desirable to have a telescoping antenna that can be adjusted for best performance over a particular frequency range. For some configurations, it is not practical to cover all antenna lengths that might be needed with a single telescoping antenna mechanism. For example, shortwave radio frequencies can require an antenna many feet long for adequate reception. A telescoping antenna of such length is not typically practical or desirable on a portable device.